


Live Show

by purplehorn (dgronison)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Faberry, G!P, PWP, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, use of demeaning words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgronison/pseuds/purplehorn
Summary: AU. G!P Quinn wants to shake her extra jitters off and goes to her favorite website SexKittenz.com to watch a live show. Here enters Star, one of the site’s most popular live cam girls that got Quinn intrigued enough to check her out.





	Live Show

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed. Just some random PWP that popped into mind. Used a lot of demeaning words like slut and bitch so if you’re not into that, feel free to leave now. Might make a cybersex!Faberry verse if I get into it. Enjoy, I guess? Lol.

Finally arriving at New York got Quinn pretty much excited with what’s ahead of her for the next few months. The offer to direct the play one of her colleagues at Chicago theater district wrote is such an honor. As ecstatic as she is feeling right now, the blonde still have a few jitters about it. Wanting to shake these nerves off, the only thing that she could do is to get some little me time.

Grabbing her laptop, she laid down her mattress which is the first and only thing she set up earlier when she arrived at her newly-rented one room apartment. Her eager hazel eyes watched the screen that lit up her pretty face, fingers quickly typing the most visited website on her browser. Unlike most other people, Quinn doesn’t resort to watching porn when she wants to beat stress (or too much energy) off— just like how her anatomy is unusual for a typical girl. Well, some lesbians love packing up but hers is very much alive and throbbing.

“Fucking finally...”

She murmured under her breath as the page reloaded an updated homepage of her favorite live cam site with the glittering font title bearing the name ‘Sex Kittenz’. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she narrowed her eyes and pushed up the glasses slipping a little on her nose as she leaned down a bit to scroll the page to look for the kind of show she’s in the mood for. Her gaze caught the short clip of a tiny brunette wearing a cat ears headband and an eye mask as she smirked sultrily to the camera with the word ‘live’ on the thumbnail, which got her fingers moving quick to click it.

“...have only an hour and a half left to stay here, you guys. Come tell what you want to see... how you want this little kitty to play with herself.” 

A cute yet distinctively pretty voice was heard lowly on her laptop’s speakers, making her blindly grab the earphones beside her to hear the brunette clearly. She bit her lip while reading the filthy comments flooding the chat room, with a few nice ones welcoming ‘Star’ back. It seems like this woman just got online for her live show and Quinn felt the stirring of excitement beneath her boxers. 

“How about we get this party started in a bit, yeah? I’m already feeling a bit wet from reading your sweet responses.” 

The woman beamed at the webcam before slowly untying the red robe that complimented her golden tan skin; revealing a glimpse of the valley of her small but full tits that the blonde bet would fit in her hands, down to a cute little flat belly then a tiny piece of red thong covering her pussy. It had a large wet patch on it already that made Quinn hum with a low moan as her hand rubbed her clothed aching cock that’s growing quickly hard. This is a first, she thought, since it usually takes her awhile before getting it up in its full eight inches length. It made the blonde’s mouth curve into a lustful smirk, determined to grab the attention of this sexy vixen and get her into a private chat room which may cost a bit seeing the four and a half rating on her ‘kitten profile’. But hey, the confidence of this live cam girl is feeding off to her already lust-ridden mind and she’s quite sure that her bastard of a father’s credit card won’t get a dent if she used it anyway.

“For my previous playmate SuperClark, I did get that Brazilian wax you suggested that I try. I was very nervous at first, you see. I’m alright with just trimming all that hair but hmmm...” 

Star’s voice turned into that smooth velvety tone that got Quinn slipping her hand inside her boxers to grab her thickening meat. Her eyes zeroed in a naughty little tanned hand slowly descending on that tight little body before stopping at a spot where she bets the vixen’s clit is at, a middle finger circling it slowly which made that woman on the screen’s voice hitch a little.

“It was quite an adjustment to be this sensitive. Playing with my clitty like this? It sends a pleasurable tickle to my spine... making my tiny cunt hole grasping for nothing.” 

God, that cute little moan escaping the vixen’s lips made Quinn scrambling to request for a private chat. It should get her embarrassed how much this woman had her so fucking out of her mind at the moment but that sexy smirk quirking up on the corner of the brunette’s lips made her forget all about it. 

“Eager little thing, are you Guest021? Bidding’s currently at 350 right now. Get me to fi— oh. Wow. That was quick.” 

Star giggled, her brown doe eyes behind that mask twinkled in excitement when Quinn dropped an offer of 600 without thinking twice. The blonde badly needs this woman for herself right now.

It took two minutes or so to set up the private chat as Star had to apologize for her regular viewers for being stolen away by some newbie but Quinn couldn’t care less. Her hardened nipples were sticking out from the wife beater she’s wearing which felt awfully restricting all of a sudden, just like her boxers. But it can all wait until she had her vixen all alone.

“Hey.” 

The blonde saw Star’s eyes widening a bit behind that mask upon seeing Quinn’s face pop out on the screen. Looks like she wasn’t expecting her client to be a gorgeous woman just like herself.

“Oh, hi! Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting... It’s my first time having a woman taking an interest in chatting privately. A willing one, too. You’re the first client to drop that kind of amount so thank you.”

Her vixen beamed that pretty smile once again but Quinn’s heart beat a little faster at the knowledge that it was just for her and only her. Clearing her throat, the blonde licked her lips and smirked at the brunette whose legs look like it could go for miles, were spread apart. Fuck. Her hazel eyes darkened when she noticed that the robe has been removed so Star’s tiny but bouncy tits are exposed for her.

“Glad to be a lot of firsts for you, sweetheart. Paying that much isn’t new for me. Especially when the prize is very much worth the money.”

Star bit her lower lip and giggled a little, her free hand grabbing one of her tits to squeeze it as her gaze focused on the large bulge between Quinn’s legs.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure what you paid for is not going to waste. I have not been rated an almost five if I can’t satisfy my customers up to their expectations.” 

The vixen purred and let her circling middle finger on her clit move down to trace her slit, letting Quinn get a glimpse of puffy pussy lips peeking on the sides of that tiny red thong.

“I’m sure you are, sweetie. I have to warn you though that as much as I am all woman...”

Quinn’s eyes moved from staring between Star’s legs up to her lustful gaze before slowly pulling down the boxers that’s getting too tight for her taste, earning another surprised gasp from the vixen as the thick stalk of meat popped up in the air. The tip spurted out a bead of precome shining on its hole as the blonde grabbed her trusty KY jelly and squirted some on her hand before slathering it on her fat cock.

“O-oh wow... you are full of surprises, indeed.”

Quinn’s smirk deepened as Star’s awed and surprised gaze turned back into a darkened lustful look once more. Her hand lazily kept pumping her cock as she relaxed and let the vixen stare on her meat a little longer before barking out, 

“I didn’t pay 600 bucks for you to watch me like some hungry whore, little girl. Get that useless piece of clothing you call a thong off and let me see that tight little cunt.”

Snapping out of the reverie she found herself in, the earlier confident vixen looked chastened upon the reminder as she slightly bowed her head in embarrassment. It got the blonde harder as her fingers gripped her thick meat and tugged it up enough to make her groan which made Star immediately remove her thong then waited for the blonde’s next order while she murmured,

“As you wish... What do you want me to call you before we proceed?”

Quinn let out another deep groan at that, hand stroking into a faster pace than before when her vixen politely asked how the blonde wants to be called. Getting this much control over someone who’s on the other side of her chatbox is making her burn up with desire enough to eat her all up.

“Mistress. I’ll be your Mistress tonight and if you’re gonna be my sweet and obedient little girl... I’m gonna make you cum so much, sweetie. Do you have a dildo in there?”

Star merely nodded her head in agreement to Quinn’s order, turning back to grab what looked like a six inches gold plastic dildo which had the blonde getting a peek of her vixen’s bubbly apple-shaped buns.

“Do you have something with a darker color? Preferably longer than that too? Maybe 7? Mine can grow into an eight and I want you to experience a closer size to that— yeah, that one could work. Show your Mistress how you could make this cock harder, little girl.”

The blonde scooted her ass closer to the screen so Star could get a proper look of her fat dick and balls full of cum that Quinn wished she could bury deep inside that tiny cunt hole her vixen showed her, before leaning forward so that the screen would be filled by the woman’s face and the dark blue dildo before a pouty pink mouth engulfed the plastic head.

“Hmm, yeah sweetie just like that. Show Mistress how much you want to suck her cock. Don’t you hold back, little girl. I want you gobbling all that inside your mouth... God, that mouth is such a perfect fuck hole.”

The brunette’s dark brown orbs are blown now, taking over a jet-black color as her cheeks sucked harder as she was ordered to do, her gaze never leaving her Mistress’ heated stare as her head bobbed slowly up and down to at least half the size of the dildo before pulling back with a noisy pop and a string of saliva connecting her lower lip to the silicon cock head. Star gathered more spit and let it dribble down her chin, down to the plastic toy then tilted her head to the side and made a show of nibbling the thick meat then showering it with open-mouthed kisses as would do to the very much real cock proudly standing before her.

“Am I doing good, Mistress? Will you let me swallow you whole like the cockslut I am for you?”

Quinn hummed in agreement, flicking her wrist and loving how slick her cock is right now since more precome trickled down from the tip. It made her imagine how much more fun it would be to get this vixen on her bed then have Star mouth stuffed with cock.

“Such a filthy mouth you have, sweetie. You’re such a hungry slut, aren’t you? Can’t have that mouth empty for a longer period of time. If I was there with you, I’ll clean that mouth up with my cum until it’s bubbling on your throat then make you swallow all of it. I bet you’d like that, huh?”

Star could only let her loud moan out in approval since her mouth got busy again by stuffing it with the dildo, making sure her gaze is met with earthy hazel ones she gobbled the cock all down to its root. A muffled groan reverberated on her throat as she hummed around the silicon cock, making a show of swallowing it for a minute long before letting her mouth slide up until the tip is only left in her mouth. The scene got the blonde panting hard and gripping her poor, jealous cock at the attention given to the spit-slicked toy.

“Fuck. I badly want my cock to be the one you are deep-throating like that instead. Stop sucking that dick, I think that’s enough for now. Let me see if all that showing off got my little girl nice and wet for me.”

The brunette seemed a little disappointed at this because she seemed to be having fun teasing the hell out of her client but easily complied by giving one last show of swirling her tongue on the tip before putting the dildo away then positioning herself in front of the camera like earlier— legs widely spread apart to expose her puffy little cunt and its drooling hole that’s dripping on the bedsheets already.

“Come closer, sweetheart. Let me see how sticky you got from sucking a dildo, my dirty girl. Yeah, just like that. Use your fingers to spread those sexy cunt lips, sweetie... fuck. Look at that naughty hole. Making a mess already. Play with your clitty, get that cunt hole more cum-greasy for that cock of yours then show me how much fingers you can fit in that tiny fuck hole.”

The vixen’s eyes are half-lidded right now, feeling like her body is about to explode from all that dirty talking made by her Mistress. It made her even more eager to please the other woman eyeing her up. Her hand automatically moved to pleasure herself, index and ring finger parting her slick folds wide enough to show the blonde the clenching pink ring muscle of her pussy as her middle finger flicked her throbbing clit. The bud shyly popping under its hood as Star urged it appear by playing with it. A few more seconds tick by before she deemed herself wet enough for penetration, slick digits of her hand sliding to enter her cunt hole. The brunette breathlessly called out to her Mistress as her middle and ring fingers slipped inside the cum-slick hole clamping and squeezing her digits tight.

Quinn’s other free hand moved below to cup her heavy balls, eyes watching the cunt hole expanding with every thrust the brunette does. It made her throat dry while wishing she was there to drink all that pussy cream dripping from her little girl’s fuck hole.

“Get that hole wide enough for my cock, sweetie. God, that cunt looks so tiny... you think I can fit in there? Can you take all of my thick meat in that?”

The blonde cooed at her vixen who’s basically fucking herself into those fingers, head thrown back as the woman kept moaning how her Mistress is making her feel so good right now. Thankful for giving Star the privilege to show Quinn how much she badly wants to get fucked by that fat cock.

“Yes, sweetheart. That’s because you’re such a good girl for me. Playing with that cunny and stretching it out good for Mistress’ cock. C’mon now sweetie, add another finger... slowly my sweet, just like that. Tell me how you are feeling, little girl. Is that hole fuckable enough now for my cock?”

Star whimpered and nodded, teeth biting her lower lip so hard while she kept her cunt hole stuffed with three fingers. The wait for her Mistress’ order to use the dildo is starting to make her a bit twitchy and close to exploding, especially if she was kept praised like that. She never knew such filthy comments about being an obedient cockslut would get her acting like a cat in heat.

“P-Please Mistress... I... I-I need... I need your cock, please.”

Desperation seeped off from that tone and it almost made Quinn blow a nut. Wow. That’s another first. The blonde isn’t sure what to think about this... having some sexy stranger online simply fingering her cunt and begging to be fucked get Quinn to (almost) lose her control. She shouldn’t like it but this woman is something different, she can just feel it deep in her... knowing that this wouldn’t be the last time she’s gonna visit the sex kitten’s page. Fuck all those other regulars, Quinn will make sure to get her vixen to herself as much as could.

“Hush, little girl. Since you look like a desperate bitch wanting her pussy to be stuffed with cock, then fine. Get that cunt fucked and filled by my cock, sweetheart. Show me how a cockslut loves riding my thick fat cock as it breaks that tiny pussy of yours.”

Letting out a relieved moan, Star almost hesitantly pulled out her now sticky fingers then grabbed the dildo beside her. Using her own juices, the brunette lubricated the once spit-shiny silicon toy before making a show of parting her pink puffy cunt lips using the thick head for her Mistress. Never letting her eyes leave the blonde’s face watching her closely, Star let the base of the dildo stand between her legs but kept a tight grip on it as her knees parted then guided the bulbous tip into her hole. Her eyes fluttered to a close as the head was engulfed by her clenching fuck hole that’s slowly descending until she fed it whole inside of her.

“Fuck, all in one go huh? Such a naughty little girl. Now show me how you clench around my cock. Grip me tight, sweetie. Get my fat cock wet for you.”

Quinn gripped her throbbing cock hard enough, imagining it was her little vixen’s pretty pink pussy hole clamping down on her while gently tugging her balls. She can feel herself getting closer to the edge but she had to let this wonderful gorgeous woman cumming for her first and foremost.

“Such an obedient little girl... keep riding me like that, yes. I wish you could see yourself right now, my sweet. You look so gorgeous... tits bouncing while you had your cunt filled to the brim. You’re gonna make Mistress cum so hard for you, sweetheart. You better take it all inside until my cum’s dripping out of that hole because it’s all too much. Fuck, you’re a fucking lucky bitch you know that? I never let my cocksluts cum before me but you’re an exception. My beautiful sweet little girl.”

It had the brunette riding the dildo faster, filthy sucking and slurping noises coming from her pussy resounding loudly on the blonde’s earphones. Their moans mixing as both of them got closer to the edge of climax while Quinn kept praising her vixen, noticing that the other woman seems to be getting off from being complimented a lot. 

“M-Mistress... I’m cumming... P-Please can I... Let me cum all over you, ma’am...”

Star sobbed out a loud guttural moan, almost had her eyes rolling back to her head as the blonde continued to coo about how proud she is of the brunette. The sex kitten didn’t stop herself at all when her Mistress agreed on her request, pussy clenching hard around the cock as her bouncing slowed down to prolong the pleasure of her climax. Soon enough, she pushed herself up until the tip was the only thing left before letting it pop out with a slick noise. The dildo slapped a little against her abused pussy after that, creamy girl cum dripping out of her used hole trickling down the dark blue dildo that’s covered with white smears of her essence.

“Here’s my load, sweetie... show me that hole, open those lips and let me cum all over that cunt. I’m gonna paint that pink pussy white with my seed, little girl.”

Giving last few pumps to her now oversensitive meat, Quinn’s jaw become unhinged as she spurted long ropes of cum towards the screen of her laptop. Her hand slowed down, sliding it up then gripped it hard as it reached the reddish tip which had a string of cum swaying until it dripped on her sheets.

“Ohhh fuck... That was so good... Almost worth for messing up my laptop screen.”

She opened one closed eye upon hearing a melodic giggle coming from her little vixen, grinning lopsidedly when the brunette looked just as satisfied as she felt at the moment.

“I’d gladly lick it up clean for you if I were there.”

A slight groan came out from Quinn which had Star’s giggle becoming loud chuckles. The cam girl bit her lower lip, watching the softening cock resting on the blonde’s abdomen. The image of the rippling muscles she bet was lying hidden that wife beater made a moan got stuck in her throat.

“You mentioned earlier that despite having a cock... you’re pretty much all woman, correct?”

The question got Quinn looking back up at the brunette, an eyebrow silently raising to ask the other woman about where this is going.

“Because as far as what I have experienced in the past... us women can have multiple orgasms.”

Her words are accompanied by a sultry look towards the screen, sending a tingle to Quinn’s slowly awakening cock as her gaze fell into those fingers stuffed into that tiny fuck hole earlier tracing puffy cunt lips that is still drenched with cum.

“I wouldn’t mind testing that theory  
if you’re up to it.”

————————————————

“Rachel Berry? You’re up on stage in 3!”

Inhaling deeply, the brunette bowed her head and mumbled ‘be the star you’re meant to be’ under her breath before standing up from the monobloc seat. She returned the smile of the cute redhead seated beside her as she strolled towards the stage. Another day, another audition. This is Rachel’s life during daylight aside from waiting tables to support herself while chasing her Broadway dreams. Even if her last client last night had her staying up too late than usual, it was worth all the orgasms it brought which brought an additional pep on every step she takes.

The live cam thing is easy money especially with clients like that blonde Mistress she had last night come pouring in and it does help her pay the bills and rent. It isn’t a steady job that she’d like to have though, especially if she did get her break. That’s why she had the mask on, which is also another way to keep the mystery going on. For once though the brunette was disappointed that she didn’t get the chance to exchange info with her client last night, the only person who she’d gladly perform for every night if she could because wow. No one made her cum that much and lot. 

Stepping into the lit up stage took the thoughts of the her gorgeous Mistress, pushed into the back of her brain as she got into character. Rachel Berry had a good feeling about this audition and she’ll make sure to blow the director and producers minds away with her talent.

————————————————

“Good afternoon, everyone! My name’s Rachel Berry and I’m here to audition for the role of Wendla.”

Quinn’s head popped up so quick she almost gave her fellow panel a whiplash. She couldn’t care less about it though because that voice... the familiarity of it couldn’t be mistaken. Her curious hazel orbs met surprised doe brown ones when she looked up, a devilish smirk forming on the corner of her mouth as the auditioning actress before her managed to keep her calm and blank her expression.

“Alright then, Ms. Berry. Show us what you got.”

And show off, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 01/12/2017: Give me some looove---> [❤](https://www.tumblr.com/follow/purplehorn)


End file.
